Many attempts have been made to make black pasta, both stuffed and non-stuffed. Because chemical additives are forbidden by law, various natural substances have been used, such as chocolate, the so-called sepia, bone black and similar substances. These processes have led to unsatisfactory results, because the finished products were greyish in color, and did not appeal to the eye.
Furthermore, substances such as "sepia black" caused alterations of taste and flavor, making the pasta treated with this method scarcely fit for the different sauces.